The purpose of this study is to define the pattern of differences in scoring between Native American two-year-old children and the "normative" data on the Peabody Developmental Motor Scales (DMS) and the revised Bayley Scales of Infant Development (BSID-II) Motor Scale. To define the strengths in fine and gross motor skill development and the developmental change in two-year-old Native American children.